Camelotte
by Undertaker Lau
Summary: Une poudre qui fait éternuer les sorciers lorsqu'ils la respirent? Uther l'a en sa possession et compte bien s'en servir. Que va-t-il advenir de Merlin dans de telles circonstances. HUMOR. Complet.


Fandom : Merlin BBC

Rating : K+

Auteur : Undertaker Lau

Disclaimer : La série Merlin et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Je ne fais aucun bénéfice avec cette fiction ! Leur monde n'est pas à moi non plus ! Merci de bien vouloir le prendre en compte !

Blahblah de l'auteur : J'essaye de faire attention aux mots utilisés, mais je ne pousse pas la chose jusqu'à la recherche minutieuse de la date où les mots utilisés sont apparus. Il y aura donc forcément des anachronismes !

Si Uther fait une chasse à l'Ancienne Religion, je la fais aux fautes, mais comme Merlin et d'autres, il y en a toujours pour nous échapper et filer entre les doigts. Soyez magnanimes… ?

Je garde volontairement 'Morgana' et 'Gwenevere' tels quels.

Voici un ONESHOT assez court. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

><p><span>Camelot(te)<span>

« Moi, Uther Pendragon, Roi de Camelot, te juge coupable de magie et sortilèges ! Gardes ! Mettez-le aux fers ! Il sera brûlé vif sur la potence, demain, à l'aube ! »

« Père ! » S'indigna Arthur.

« Père, écoutez-moi, je vous en prie. Ce marchand n'a pas usé de magie. Il s'agit de convoitise de la part d'un autre marchand qui voulait porter le discrédit sur celui-ci afin de pouvoir récupérer son échoppe et ses clients. Son commerce fonctionne mieux que le sien, voilà toute l'affaire. Il vous a menti pour s'approprier son négoce. Il est jaloux de la maigre réussite de son rival. »

« Comment peux-tu être sûr ? »

« Beaucoup de gens de la basse ville lui font confiance et ont suspecté la supercherie. Ils sont venus m'en faire part lors de mes rondes de patrouille. »

« Ce sont des paysans ! Leur parole n'a _aucun_ crédit ! C'est absurde. À moins que… Oui. C'est cela. Il y a un moyen pour savoir de façon sûre si c'est un sorcier. Celui qui me l'a dénoncé m'a offert un produit censé faire éternuer les traîtres qui utilisent la magie. Justement, il se trouve ici. Il n'y a qu'à le tester maintenant. »

Ce disant, il attrapa une petite bourse de cuir près du trône et plongea les doigts dedans afin d'en ressortir une poudre qu'il projeta sur la petite assemblée. L'assemblée était fort restreinte et cela facilitait bien les choses. Ainsi, seuls étaient présents, Uther, Arthur et Merlin, Morgana et Gwenevere, deux gardes et le prisonnier. Tout le monde respira un peu de la poudre projetée dans l'air. Ils s'observaient tour à tour. Quelqu'un éternuerait-il ? Le silence régnait en maître incontesté dans la salle du trône.

Alors qu'Uther se retournait pour reposer la bourse sur la tablette, un éternuement retentit. Tous regardèrent la personne qui venait de faire ce bruit. Quelle stupeur se lut sur les visages quand il le refit. Ce coup-ci, tout le monde l'avait vu distinctement puisque leurs yeux étaient déjà posés sur lui. Arthur parla le premier.

« Merlin ? »

« Je… Atchoum ! Suis désolé Sir… Aaa… Aaaa… je ne comprends pas. Aa.. Tchoum ! »

Uther toisait Merlin de toute sa hauteur. Ainsi, le fidèle serviteur se révélait être un sorcier. Il desserra péniblement les dents.

« Gardes… » Commença-t-il. Ils firent un pas en avant, attendant l'ordre bien qu'ils le connussent déjà.

« PÈRE ! NON ! » S'interposa le Prince.

« Voyons… C'est impossible. Je veux dire… Il s'agit tout de même de _Merlin_ ! Le soupçonner est… improbable. Il est mon valet ! Et puis… est-il besoin de rappeler toutes ses maladresses ? »

Le susdit Merlin voulut se défendre, mais Arthur lui écrasa le pied, pendant que la pensée faisait son chemin dans leurs esprits. Ils repensaient tous à une fois où le garçon avait trébuché, était tombé, et toutes les autres choses si… _Merlinesques._

« Non, n'est-ce pas ? Alors franchement, avoir des pouvoirs et les maîtriser, vraiment… Et puis, au cœur de Camelot ? Avec nous depuis si longtemps, nous n'aurions rien vu ? Vous-même qui me l'avez imposé au départ, vous seriez _trompé _? »

L'idée, à elle seule, fit plisser le nez au Roi. Il ne se _trompait_ jamais. Les autres, oui et à qui mieux mieux mais pas lui. _Jamais, au grand ja-mais._

« Cette poudre est assurément défectueuse. De la poussière dans l'air fait forcément éternuer quelqu'un. Si en plus cette personne semble avoir un nez délicat de jeune fille, par rapport aux autres… »

Encore une fois, Merlin avait ouvert la bouche pour protester, mais Arthur appuya d'autant plus sur le pied endolori, ce qui le fit taire à nouveau.

Le Roi allait répliquer à son fils de ne pas s'en mêler, que la _preuve_ –_irréfutable_, s'il s'en fallait- était faite, quand une seconde personne éternua. Bien que pour Merlin, on n'aurait su ni pu le qualifier de 'grand bruit' (loin de là), celui-ci était un petit éternuement de souris. Celui d'un chat tout au plus. Une femme.

Comment ? _Deux sorciers ?_ Parmi cette assistance déjà si restreinte ? En plein Camelot ? Dans la salle du trône, et de plus proches de lui et de son fils, chaque_ petite minute du jour_ ?

C'en était trop. Seraient-ils envahis à la fin ? Au nez et à la barbe du Grand Uther Pendragon ? Il _abriterait dans ses propres murs de sa citadelle réputée imprenable_ non pas UN mais DEUX sorciers !

Il était rouge de colère, furieux. Un nouvel éternuement ne fit qu'ajouter à sa rage. Il fit prestement volte-face et allait décharger son ire sur Gwenevere. Décidément, les servants ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient de son temps à lui ! Enfin, pour la _troisième fois_ l'impudente éternue encore.

Uther l'avait vue. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Il était _en face_ d'elle !

Il serra dans sa main la petite poche et la jeta violemment au sol. Il fulminait.

« Gardes ! Allez me chercher ce vaurien de marchand ! »

Ces derniers ne comprenaient pas. Le marchand accusé était _déjà_ dans la salle.

« Pas lui ! Bougres d'abrutis ! L'autre ! Libérez celui-là ! Hors de ma vue ! »

Les grades partirent sans demander leur reste, derrière eux le premier marchand repartait, trop heureux de s'en ressortir vivant.

« Oser me donner -_à moi !-_ un produit défectueux ! Le sale petit rat ! »

Le deuxième marchand fut amené et durement jeté en pâture au Roi dans la salle.

« Cela ne m'étonne pas que personne nu souhaite acheter quoi que ce soit dans ta masure, vile bête ! Tu m'as fait passer de la vulgaire poussière comme moyen 'infaillible' –Oh ! Je me gausse de ce mot !- pour déterminer qui est un sorcier de qui ne l'est pas ! Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense, chien ! Parle ! »

« Sire… Je ne comprends pas. Je suis sûr qu'elle fonctionne parfaitement bien pourtant… »

« Si tu es aussi sûr de ton produit que tu ne l'étais au sujet de ton voisin qui serait un sorcier, alors tout s'explique. Ta certitude ne vaut guère plus que du fumier. Espèce de parpaillot ignorant moche à la cervelle sèche mal dégrossie de surcroît ! » La tension était palpable.

« Mais… »

« Et tu OSES tenter de me contredire ! Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus entendre d'excuses lamentables de ta part ! Je ne veux plus ne serait-ce qu'ouïr ta servile et détestable voix –si l'on peut appeler tes couinements répugnants une voix ! Ne t'avise plus d'ouvrir la bouche sous peine que je ne te fasse arracher la langue et les dents ! Cafard ! Immondice ! Vaurien! Les gens de ton espèce ne valent déjà pas grand-chose mais _toi_… Ah ! Toi ! Ça oui ! Tu es bien encore pis que le reste ! Mentir à son Roi ! Tu verras ce qu'il en coûte et payeras ton outrecuidance ! Gardes ! Mettez-le au pilori pour les deux semaines à venir ! Et après, qu'on le jette hors de ma ville ! Que je ne le voie plus ! Sa vue m'indispose au plus haut point. »

Les gardes l'emmenèrent de force. On entendit encore quelques minutes des plaintes : le marchand devait essayer de plaider sa cause aux gardes qui ne l'écoutaient pas, au demeurant. S'ils ne faisaient pas ce qui leur était demandé, c'était leur tête qui était en jeu.

L'assemblée fit une révérence et sortit de salle du trône après que le Roi eut décrété que personne n'était un sorcier puisque la poudre s'était révélée être de la pacotille. Dans les couloirs, Merlin, se tenant un bon mètre, au loin des pieds d'Arthur (pour protéger les siens) relança la discussion.

'Je n'ai PAS un _nez délicat de jeune fille _! Il est juste un peu sensible !'

'Bien sûr Merlin… On a bien vu _qui_ a éternué après toi… Une fille. Ma théorie est donc la bonne.'

La discussion se prolongea encore pendant longtemps.

Resté seul, Uther Pendragon pensait.

_Franchement ! Elle ! Ah ! Elle était bien bonne ! Bien sûr, oui… Elle ! Une sorcière !_

_Et puis quoi encore ? Son fils unirait Albion ? Ces insubordonnés de Lancelot et Gwaine deviendraient chevaliers ?_

_Oh ! Oh ! Oh, non ! Ohlà, oui ! Il avait trouvé mieux encore !_

_Tout bonnement ri-si-ble !_

_Arthur épousant Gwenevere, la faisant Reine de Camelot !_

Le Roi s'étouffa quelque peu à force de s'empêcher de rire trop fort.

_Ah… Où va le monde ? Cette personne ne _pouvait_ décemment pas posséder un don pour la magie, il le _savait_. Une magicienne qui maîtriserait des sortilèges, aurait les yeux qui changent de couleur et toutes ces balivernes insensées, _elle _? Voyons, non. Soyons sérieux, rien qu'un bref instant._

_Morgana ? Sûrement pas !_


End file.
